


[Podfic] untitled pornathon fic by ninja_orange

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Face Slapping, Imprisonment, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rape, Sleep Deprivation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ninja_orange's story read aloud: Merlin and Arthur in Cenred's captivity</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] untitled pornathon fic by ninja_orange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/143276) by ninja_orange. 



> For the "sleepy/unconscious" square on my Kink Bingo card.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/untitled%20Merlin%20fic%20by%20ninja_orange.mp3) | **Size:** 1.7 MB | **Duration:** 4 minutes

  
---


End file.
